Pride Rock/Gallery
Images of Pride Rock from The Lion King franchise. Films and Television ''The Lion King Lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-179.jpg|All the creatures are summoned to Pride Rock. The_Lion_King_-_Circle_of_Life_-_Pride_Rock_-_7.jpg|Majestic Pride Rock The Lion King - Act I - Pride Rock - 8.jpg|The closeup of Pride Rock with Mufasa and Zazu walking off laughing. The Lion King - Pride Rock - 2.jpg|Pride Rock early in the almost morning with young Simba looking into his future kingdom. The Lion King - Pride Rock - 3.jpg|Pride Rock at sunrise The Lion King - Pride Rock - 4.jpg|Mufasa and Simba watch the sunrise from Pride Rock The Lion King - Act I - Pride Rock - 6.jpg|Pridelanders resting The Lion King - Act II - Pride Rock - 1.jpg|Pride Rock during Scar's coronation The Lion King - Act II - Pride Rock - 2.jpg|The Hyenas invade Pride Rock The Lion King - Act II - Pride Rock - 3.jpg|Pride Rock during Scar's reign The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 1.jpg|Devastated landscape surrounding Pride Rock in Simba's sight The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 3.jpg|Hyenas resting at Pride Rock The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 4.jpg|Scar watches Sarabi walk towards him The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 5.jpg|Sarabi walks towards Scar The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 9.jpg|Lightning ignites a wildfire below Pride Rock The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 10.jpg|Pride Rock during the battle The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 11.jpg|Pride Rock engulfed in flames before rains extinguish them The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 12.jpg|Pride Rock The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 14 with Transformation.jpg|Pride Rock after Simba becomes king The Lion King - Act III - Pride Rock - 15 with Transformation.jpg|Restored landscape around Pride Rock The Lion King II: Simba's Pride Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-106.jpg|Animals traveling to Pride Rock for the presentation of Princess Kiara lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-111.jpg|Animals traveling to Pride Rock lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-118.jpg|Pride Rock during He Lives in You lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-402.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1698.jpg|Lionesses going back to Pride Rock lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-1717.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-2202.jpg|Pride Rock during We Are One lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-3200.jpg|Pride Rock at the onset of Kiara's first hunt Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4329.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4532.jpg|Pride Rock during at night lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4657.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-4692.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-5995.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6788.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7018.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7081.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7084.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7200.jpg Lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-7263.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-8783.jpg lion-king2-disneyscreencaps.com-9008.jpg The Lion King 1½ lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-170.jpg|It's a beautiful day! lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-181.jpg SS.png lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3284.jpg lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3298.jpg Lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-3426.jpg|"I'm OK," says the red elephant under a pile of animals. lionking3-disneyscreencaps.com-7163.jpg The Lion Guard Imageprtlg.jpg|Pride Rock in The Lion Guard The Lion Guard - Pride Rock at Sunrise with Simba.jpg|Pride Rock at dawn with adult Simba standing with Kiara. 2016-05-15-02_23_06.png 2016-06-07-03_46_10.png|Pride Rock 2016-06-07-05_05_33.png 2016-06-16-19_49_25.png Call-of-the-guard_(1).png Call-of-the-guard_(2).png Cant-wait-to-be-queen-hd_(112).png Tonight-we-strike_(52).png|during Tonight We Strike unnamedlg.jpg Paintings-and-predictions-1080_(45).png|Pride Rock during a thunderstorm Returnoftheroar-0_(46).png The Lion King (2019) Pride_Rock_from_Remake_1.png Pride_Rock_from_Remake_2.png Pride_Rock_from_Remake_3.png Pride Rock (2019).png Miscellaneous Simbaepic-mickey-3ds.jpg|Pride Rock in ''Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion Pride rock disney infinity.jpg|Pride Rock in Disney INFINITY George-of-the-jungle-disneyscreencaps.com-9731.jpg|Pride Rock as a cameo at the end of George of the Jungle. george-jungle2-disneyscreencaps.com-3593.jpg Category:Location galleries Category:The Lion King galleries Category:The Lion Guard galleries